1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a fin attachment structure for surfboards or other water craft such as sailboards and boats, and, more specifically, to an improved fin attachment structure that allows the roll angle alignment of the fin to be adjusted.
2. Background Art
Conventional surfboards and other water vehicles are often provided with fixed fins or skegs on their underside. These fins are subjected to great strains and stresses due to the nature of water sports and are often damaged. For example, in the case of a surfboard, the fin(s) are susceptible to being pushed into hard sand or rocks on the shore. Because the fins are fixed on conventional surfboards, it is often necessary to dispose of the surfboard once the fin or fins are damaged. Furthermore, the fixed fin configuration makes storage, handling and shipping of the surfboard very cumbersome. The fins are also often damaged in storage and shipping.
Another disadvantage of surfboards and other water craft employing rigidly fixed fins is that it is difficult to align the roll angle of the fin or fins, (i.e. the angular position of the fin relative to a longitudinal axis on the bottom surface) during the manufacturing process. Even if the roll angle is as desired when the fin is first mounted, this angle may shift as the manufacturing process progresses. Aligning the roll angles of the fins properly is particularly difficult when there is more than one fin. For example, the roll angle of multiple fins (such as in a side-by-side configuration) typically must be aligned with respect to each other to give the surfboard the desired surfing characteristics. Since the fins are fixed, any misalignment in roll angle cannot be corrected and the board may be ruined.
As mentioned above, it is believed that the fin roll angle can be important in determining certain surfing characteristics of the board. Being able to adjust a fin's roll angle could allow a surfer to customize the performance of the board. However, the fixed configuration of conventional fins prevents the surfer from adjusting the fins to a desired angular position to correct or vary the surfboard's characteristics.
Another disadvantage of a surfboard fin that is not removable or adjustable is that other geometrically shaped fins cannot be substituted for the normal fin to provide the board with different characteristics. Restriction to a single fin limits the performance characteristics of the board. Likewise restriction to a particular fin roll angle also limits the performance.
It is noted that similar problems also affect other water craft, such as sail boards, small boats and the like.
To prevent the common problems and disadvantages of the current fin attachment systems, an improved fin attachment system is required. This improved fin attachment system should allow the fin to be removed and reattached and allow the roll angle of the fin relative to the surfboard to be adjusted. Such an improved system would provide major advancements in functionality and practicality over the present technology. It would allow various fin shapes to be used and would allow the fin roll angle to be adjusted. It would also allow broken fins to be easily replaced, and finally, various water craft would be more easily manufactured, stored and shipped.